Red Diamond
Red Diamond is the archenemy of Steven and one of the main antagonist of Steven 10. Red is the son of Pink Diamond and an unknown human male, making him a hybrid of Human and Homeworld Gem. He is the youngest member of the Great Diamond Authority, which he has govern the Red Court for over 500 years. 'Appearance' Red Diamond is not just the very first male member of the Great Diamond Authority, but the shortest of all. His height only reaches the waist area of Yellow Diamond, making him about 50 feet tall. He dons the similar uniform as Yellow Diamond but colored in two shades of pink and orange, has curved edge shoulder plates. He wears dark pink and red metallic boots with spikes on the tips, and orange pants with red edges on the thighs and lower legs. He has dark orange skin with a pink burn mark on his left eye. His hair is wild and stands on different angles. He wears black arm bands and the Nemetrix is equipped around his waist. 'Diamond' Red Diamond's Diamond is red with inner pink, and a black outline. His diamond also has black cracks in it, showing his unstable gem energy and the fact he was born before he was done being created. Steven 10 - red diamond's diamond.JPG|Red's Diamond 'Personality' A common cliché to most pyrokinetic bearers, Red Diamond has a very short temper, easily infuriated on things such as losing a battle and not being able to complete an objective in his own way. However, while Red Diamond has a hard time controlling his anger, he still has more self-control then Yellow Diamond. His wrath is feared in other courts and around the galaxy, and it is even rumored that his anger could scare even the bravest of warriors. Just like Steven, Red has a great love for battle as he would take any opportunity to engage in a fight whenever he can. infact, he seems to love fighting more then any other male gem on Homeworld. He has fought entire armies alone and some of the most dangerous opponents just to feed his hunger for battle, but it never seems to be enough. He wont fight someone unless he thinks they can give him a challenge, which is the main reason he decided to go after Steven. Deep in his heart, Red is filled with sorrow and loneliness as he never even got to know his birth mother, just how Steven felt about his mother. He hides his pain with his fury and anger, but everyone in his court knows the truth. Red also seems to be completely against shattering gems, as he seems disgusted by the very notion of the idea. He also seems to have forbid the action in his own court, as no one would dare even talk about the notion around him. Red Diamond has witnessed thousands of gems get shattered his whole life, and each time he sees it he gains an emotional scar, as haunting images of the shattered gems run though his mind. Unlike the other Diamonds, Red does not have any anger or disgust towards organic life forms, as he himself is half organic. He never understood why his mothers treated organic life, mostly humans with just disrespect. 'History' When Red was born, he was found by Homeworld scouts in an abandon Homeworld base what once belonged to his mother Pink Diamond. He was brought back to Homeworld by the scouts, and shown to the other Diamonds. Both Blue and Yellow Diamond were shocked to learn that Pink Diamond had a child, and even more shocked to learn he was half human. Blue Diamond decided to take Red in as her son and raise him like her own, and while Yellow may have had a huge hatred for humans after what happened to Pink, she decided to Raise him along with Blue. 500 years later, when Red was just a young child (by Diamond Standards) he was living and acting like a happy child. He was taught about his heritage and the ways of Homeworld by his mothers and became loved by many members of the Blue and Yellow courts. That was also around the time Red first got his very first Pearl, Red Pearl. 200 years after that, Red Diamond had already conquered 5 planets and created new Homeworld Colonies out of them. despite this, he was still on close watched by his mothers, as they didn't want him getting too far from their sight. When Red turned 1,500 years old, he was told about his real mother (Pink Diamond) and that he was half organic by his step Grandmother White Diamond. After that, for whatever reason Red had become more vicious and angered, much to White's amusement. White Diamond decided to give Red his own court, as a reward for gaining so many planets at a young age for Homeworld. Over the next 500 years, Red had fought battle after Battle and Conquered about 5 more planets. Making the number of Homeworld Colonies he controls to 10. He had fought vicious beasts to entire armies, he was even rumored to have fought against Vilgax, The Conqueror Of Worlds. 10 years and 5 months before Steven was born, Red had visited earth and meet Rose Quartz. After defeated the entire Crystal Gem group (except Rose herself) Red said he wanted to ask Rose a question, to which she agreed to in exchange for him letting her friends go. Red wanted to know who Rose by pregnant by, to which she answered her husband Greg. Red was surprised to learn that this "Greg" was human, which meant that the child she would give birth to would be a gem-human hybrid. He then walked away while also promising not to tell his mothers about Rose or the Crystal Gems still being alive. Over the next 10 years, Red has kept a close watch on Steven without the Crystal Gems knowing. On the day Steve found the Omnitrix, that was when Red decided it was time to declare his battle with the boy, however he decided to give Steven a few months to get used to the Omnitrix before he sent his letter. 'Powers And Abilities' Red Diamond inherits the main abilities of the Diamonds, but because of his height and having Human genetic, he's less powerful then the Diamonds. However, he still has more psychical strength and durability then any normal gem. His strength and speed are feared almost as much as his fury and anger. Red Diamond has fought millions of opponents, and because of this Red has gained a fighting style of pure rage and violence. He has learned the fighting moves from his defeated foes and put them into his own skill set. Red Diamond has pyrokinesis, allowing him to create a large amount of fire to either project from his hands or create an explosion of heat from his body. He can also breath fire to create an powerful flamethrower. He has a high body temperature and can create flames that has a temperature over 250,000 degrees. While Red Diamond's primary Gem Nature is Fire, he also has access to four others (Earth, Water, Electric, Metal). He has a skilled mastery of these elements, although not as much as the Fire Nature. Red Diamond has the ability to create extreme heat from his body to heat up the area of 700 feet around him, at a temperature of over 145,000 degrees. Red Diamond is immune to any fire-related attacks or elements, from flame to radiation. He wouldn't even flinch when being stroke by lava. Red has sharp fangs, able to tear through flesh like it was butter. 'Equipment' Red Diamond is in possession of the Nemetrix, created as a counter measure against Steven's Omnitrix by Dr. Psychobos. The Nemetrix transforms Red Diamond into the predatory species that prey on the Omnitrix Aliens. While it is unknown when the nemetrix was built, it has been hinted that it was built before jasper, Peridot and lapis were sent to capture the Crystal Gems and check on the Cluster. The Nemetrix currently has 590,650 predator DNA samples inside it. 'Accessible Predators' 1. Groundtooth 2. Buglizard 3. Hypnotick 'Weaknesses' Because of his shorter height, he's weaker then the other Diamonds. Being a bearer of fire, aquatic elements will weaken his strength. His anger can sometimes take control of his actions, causing him to react in a dangerous way. However, like steven, Red Diamond was corrupted in a battle at homeworld, making him the first diamond/human corrupted hybrid and this has cause his anger to grow twice as much. he has used many treatments to keep his anger in check. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Neme The Nemetrix' Much like the relationship with Steven and Trix, the one with Red Diamond and Neme are that of family. At first they simple worked together to get stronger, but as time went on they bonded and acted as brother and sister. Red cares a lot for Neme, as much as he cares for Red Pearl. He shows her love and respect and even considers her as much of a diamond as him. 'Blue Diamond' Red Diamond and Blue Diamond has developed a Mother-Son relationship as Blue had a very close relationship with Pink Diamond, thus she vows to take care of Pink's legacy by taking care of Red and raising him like her own. He deeply loves her but sometime wishes she didn't get so overprotective. While they may not meet very often nowadays, every time Red is in the same room as Blue she constantly smothers him and treats Red Diamond like a child, which is understandable considering that she acted as his mother for his whole life. He still finds it a little annoying though. Red used to spend all his time with his mother Blue, but as time moved on he lost interest and started wondering the galaxy. He still loves his mother, but is tired of her not letting him go anywhere not in control of Homeworld. Because of this, he keeps his travels to earth and the fact he has the Nemetrix from her. When asked by his mother about his new built, he just says it's to protect his diamond. 'Yellow Diamond' Red Diamond displays great love and respect to Yellow Diamond, as she helped Blue raise him when he was born and adopted him as her son along with Blue. He respects most of her decisions and carried them out without question, but when Yellow declared destruction on the Earth and the Crystal Gems, Red was against that declaration due of him being half-Human. He believed Yellow has a very poor control of her anger. Red has seen more then a dozen situations where his mother Yellow would punish or even shatter a gem for a simple mistake, something he doesn't like at all. He understands being streaked, be he thinks his mother can be just cruel at times. Red has always hated how his mother Yellow treated organic life, mostly because of his half organic body. He never understood why she was so resentful towards them, but never bothered to ask Yellow. 'Pink Diamond' Much to Red's great sorrow, he never got the change to meet his birth mother and lacks any knowledge of her except the feats and reputation among the Homeworld Gems, and a direct description from Blue Diamond. Regardless, he doesn't know how to feel about Pink as he never directly met her. He is constantly searching strong evidence to find out who shattered Pink Diamond and, to Yellow and Blue's shock, he refused to believe Rose Quartz is the culprit who shattered her. Red has often tried to ask former members of his mothers court if they knew anything about her shattering, but always gets the same answer that Rose Quartz did the crime. 'White Diamond' Red was the first person to mention White Diamond, and he seems to be a little nervous about talking about her, saying that "she is someone no gem should face". Since White Diamond is the mother of Yellow and Blue Diamond, that would mean she is Red's Grandmother, although Red doesn't really feel any love from her. She always seemed cold and emotionless to him, and while he is grateful she gave Red his court, he still feels a little uncomfortable around her. 'Sunstone' Red Diamond has trusted sunstone with the mission of gathering info about Steven and the Gems, but while he trust her a lot Red seems a little suspicions about Sunstone's true intentions with Steven. 'Dr. Psychobos' Red diamond has meet Psychobos 300 years ago, where he made a deal with him. Red Diamond would gather predator DNA and Psychobos would create a counterpart for the Omnitrix so Red could have a real challenge. Psychobos secretly lives in Red's court as a manager of his tech lab and his kept secret from Red's mothers. 'Steven Universe' Red Diamond has known about Steven even before he was born, as Red had visited Rose Quartz and demanded answers from her. After not getting any real answers from her, Red was just going to capture her until he found out about her pregnancy. Red was fascinated with the idea of another gem hybrid besides him being around, so he decided to leave Rose and the gems alone and not tell his mothers or any Homeworld Gem about the Crystal Gems still being around. Red has watched Steven live his life for the entire time Steven has lived. Red was interested in the way the boy lived and how he acted, which made Red want to meet him more. They first meet in Seeing Red, and that is when Red reveals to Steven that he has been watching the boy all his life. Red Diamond and Steven Universe are arch-nemesis, but when asked if he hates Steven for his mother shattering his mother, Red said that wasn't the reason. The true reason why they're arch-nemesis was due of the Nemetrix being a counter to the Omnitrix and because both of them are Gem Hybrids. Whenever they encounter each other, they immediately fight all for the sheer thrill of the battles. Steven and Red acknowledge they have so much in common. Red would often say he does not like Steven, but respects him. He likes how Steven treats his allies with kindness and respect, just like how Red acts with his court members. 'Rose Quartz' Unlike the other diamonds, Red does not seem to hate Rose. he didn't believe she shattered his mother Pink Diamond as Rose wanted to protect all life, and was against shattering gems, much like Red himself. However he needed answers, so 10 years and 5 months before her son Steven was born, Red had visited earth to demand answers from her. While not getting many of them, he did get an answer to who Rose was Pregnant by, a human. Red decided to let her and her team go while also promising to not tell anybody that the Crystal Gems still live. 'Red Pearl' Red Diamond's bond with his variation of Pearl is much stronger then the other Diamond's bonds with their variation of Pearl. He cares for her very much, for the fact she was there for him when he was very young. He also loves her for the fact that she seems to be the only other gem to understand his struggles, she always tries to help him with them. She (besides Neme) is the only person that knows about him traveling to earth. 'Homeworld Rubies' Red Diamond is very popular with the homeworld rubies, as he seems to be very attractive to them and they cheer and blush whenever they see him. Red himself is aware of the rubies being attracted to him, but he doesn't seem bothered by it, as many other gem types seem to desire him. 'Trivia's' *Red Diamond is the very first Nemetrix Bearer to not have his sanity being destroyed by the Nemetrix's bio-feedback. **This is likely do to the fact that half his body is Gem, which is greatly different then organic matter. *Red Diamond speaks with a German accent, which may be from his human side, meaning his human father was German. *Red does not know how he was born or "Created", as his mother was shattered even before his birth. *As of the chapter The Trial, both Steven and Red Diamond are corrupted and have reformed for the first time. *Red doesn't seem to care about the crystal gems, and only fights them if they attack him first. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Hybrids Category:Nemetrix Wielders Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Gem males Category:Diamond males Category:Diamond type Gems Category:Gem Hybrids